Saint Jude
by Perphkt
Summary: Sequel to Bad Memories. Raven caved, now she's been sent to a rehab clinic to help her get through her problems. WARNING Dark, cutting, alcohol, drugs, abuse and much much more. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Jude**

**Chapter 1:Dr. S. Hardes**

Disclaimer: What do you think?

WARNING: This story contains a lot of adult stuff, for the complete list read the warning at the beginning of my other story "Bad Memories" in the first chapter(You have to read it any way to understand this fic. At all)

Authors Note:(This is for the people who haven't read "Bad Memories" or the warning above) This is the sequel to "Bad Memories" is you have not read that story...do so, I mean it, you won't understand a damn thing if you haven't.

666666666666666666666666666666

Raven looked up at the giant towering gates of the 'Saint Jude Rehabilitation Clinic'.

She grumbled, she most definatly did not want to be here.

"But a promise is a promise..."

"What was that?"

Raven turned her head off to the side, there standing next to her was, not Starfire, not Beastboy or Cyborg...not even Robin, instead Raven was looking at a young women in her mid. twenties who was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans and a white tee-shirt with an id. badge clipped onto it. The girl was...well as little as Raven thought about physical appearance, she had to admit...she was breathtaking, radiant skin, tanned but nowhere near the point Starfire's was, equally radiant blond hair tied into a ponytail, she had vibrant blue eye's and a...shaply figure...her grand appearance was enhanced by the fact that her jeans showed off every curve of her legs and the tee-shirt was about two size's to small considering her bust...had Raven been a man she wouldn't have hesitated to start to flirt with her...but since Raven didn't swing that way, she was just jealous of this perfect girl.

The girl was the admittance coordinator, she was a shrink, it was her job to determine what problems you have, what would be the best way to deal with them...she even hand picks the therapist she thinks you'll work best with...Raven remembered all this from the brochure the titans showed her, though it had not shown her a photo of her, it just had a name, 'Dr. S. Hardes' Needless to say she was surprised...it sounded like such a harsh name, and here she was...Raven's first impression was that she was like Starfire...but not as outgoing...because despite her... endowments ...she acted completely innocent, how she pulled that off in a place like this puzzled her.

"Raven?"She was still waiting for an answer, she had a slightly concerned look on her face.

"Nothing...just...well nothing"Raven didn't feel like explaining herself to this woman.

The doctor just looked at her with concern on her face, then she smiled and said "You want to go in so we can find out what to do with you?" she said all that in a cheery voice that rivaled Starfire's.

Raven just gave a single nod.

The doctor frowned "You do realize you haven't said a full sentence since I picked you up?"

Raven just looked at her "I'm not exactly in the mood to talk doctor..."

She just sighed heavily and said "I understand ...oh, and call me Selene ...I hate being called 'Doctor'...it make's me feel so...old.."

Raven held in a smirk 'Why does someone so carefree work in such a horrible place?'

"You know most people don't come here of there own free will...your in the minority... most people are ordered to come here by courts...or social services.."

"I'm not here voluntarily..."Raven responded in her dead monotone "The other titans forced me to come here...why do you think they made you come pick me up?...they couldn't handle the guilt..."

Raven looked up to Selene and was surprised to see her face was serious ...since she had met the girl (About seven hours ago) she hadn't stopped smiling for more then a second.

"Maybe we should go inside...you know..."Selene's smile returned"...get to evaluating"

66666666666666666666666666666

The clinic was much more casual and comfy on the inside, though the courtyard inside the gates had a great garden that she would like to spend more time in.

The walls were painted a pale peach, but only for the top half, the bottom half was wood. The reception room had nice comfy chairs, there was a rather tired though cheerful looking young women behind the raised wooden desk.

"Hey, Selene, new 'guest'?"The girl behind the counter asked

"Yup, came all the way from Jump city to be here Cindy"Selene replied as she shut the door behind Raven.

"Jump city, that's where you ran of to? Quite the trip for a new 'guest'...anything special about her?"If Raven had been wearing her normal outfit the question would have been unnecessary, but she was wearing casual clothing, a pair of black jeans, a navy blue shirt...long sleeved of course, and a black hoody over top.

"As a matter of fact...she's 'Raven' of the teen titans...though that's strictly confidential, only staff are to know"Selene said

"Oh, I was wondering how long it would be until we got a superhero in here--"Cindy was cut off be Raven

"What is that supposed to mean?"Raven's voice was raised, though it was still her monotone.

Cindy looked apologetic "Sorry, I just meant, superhero's have a lot of responsibility, so...I meant no disrespect, I'm sorry..."

Selene decided the tension needed breaking, so she interrupted the apology "So, I'm not sure what to call you"She said to Raven

Raven just turned and looked at her strangely

"Well, I mean 'Raven' isn't a very common name...chance's are if we call you that, someone here will put two and two together...and I was told you wanted to keep your identity a secret at least at first...so what should we call you?

Raven thought for only a moment "Just call me Rea..."

"Are you sure?"Selene asked sceptically "That sounds like a nickname your friends gave you...are you sure you want people you don't know yet to use it?"

"It doesn't matter..."Raven truly didn't care "The rest of the titans just started to call me that because they were to lazy to use my full name..."

Selene let out a big sigh then nodded "Alright ...but we still need an alias..."

Raven gave her a questioning look.

"What I mean is we put all the time tables on a public board ...and it will have your first and last name...so we can't very well put 'Rea' on the the board ...it would draw to much attention, so we need an alias for the board"Selene felt exhausted by the end of that, it seemed as if she was giving four explanations to explain every explanation.

"Put Rei, Roth...but spell it R-e-i..."Raven looked up to the surprised look on Selene's face"It's the Japanese spelling..."Raven explained

Selene smirked before saying "You know...that's pretty damn clever..." Raven just rolled her eye's.

Selene's smile returned and she asked "So...do you want to get settled or get evaluated first?"

"Let's get the evaluation out of the way..."Raven said, she would like to just go to her room and mope for the rest of the day...but she also wanted to leave this place as soon as possible, and the more she co-operated the sooner she could leave.

6666666666666666666666

"So, what are your problems?"Selene asked bluntly.

They were in her office now, it was nice, the walls were painted a calming green, her furniture was antique but very comfortable. There was a bookcase behind her desk that was full of books, some of the books looked like college reading, others Raven recognized because they were in her own collection. The desk itself looked like it was rarely used, it look like a very comfy chair in the corner was where she did all her work, there was a TV table next to it that was covered in what looked like psychiatric reports.

"That was blunt..."Raven said in her monotone.

"I know you have problems, you know I have problems, but the difference is that you at least have a handle on what they are..."With that Selene grinned slightly.

Raven scoffed then a thought entered her mind "Didn't you talk to the other titans?"

"Well...they mentioned some stuff, but I'd like to hear it from you..."With that Selene crossed her legs, grabbed a clipboard and rested it on her knee.

'Wow...she **can** look professional ...I never would have imagined' Raven was certainly surprised by her sudden change of personality.

"Ok then...I suppose what they were talking about is my 'addiction' ...and the cutting..."Raven said all this as if it had no significance at all.

"You do not think of these as problems?"Selene had a rather blank look on her face as if she were actually a professional ...she was, but...it was just hard to believe that this was the same girl who had tried to keep her entertained on there trip by making lude comments about actors and actress's. It was such a radical change in personality that Raven didn't even notice that she was still wearing the same, rather revealing outfit that she wore earlier.

"No..."Raven said simply "...I've controlled the alcohol for years...the alcohol has **never** controlled me..."As before Raven felt that it was very important that everyone understand that, though on her way to becoming one, she was **not** an alcoholic.

"Is that all?"Selene asked as she scribbled something in her notes, her face was still blank, she wasn't letting any emotion appear.

"Well I guess there's still the cutting..."Again Raven said this as if it was of no importance.

"And you don't believe that is important?"

"...It helps...the only negative side-affect is the scaring ...and believe me...the scars that I have givin myself don't even compare to the scars others have givin me..."Raven saw a questioning look appear on Selene's face at this comment.

"I guess they didn't tell you..."Raven said holding in a smirk 'Good, at least she doesn't know everything about me already'

"I guess not...So you were abused?"Selene had a compassionate look on her face, at least it was better then pity.

But Raven couldn't help but smirk at her comment "That's putting it lightly..."

"What does that mean?"Selene had only a trace of confusion on her face, if nothing else, this girl could hide her emotions...when she wanted to.

Raven thought how best to describe her past to this woman, she needed to understand the severity with out hearing the details. Unfortunately while she was thinking, Selene was waiting.

"Raven...?"Selene was worried that it was taking so long to answer, this had happened many time's since she met this girl not long ago, she would ask a question and Raven would just look around or at her...but it wasn't until she snapped her out of her daze that she answered, it worried her..."What did they do to you...?"

Raven was snapped out of her trance "Well a picture is worth a thousand words...and thats nowhere near how many it would to describe my past...so..." With that Raven removed her hudy, this surprised Selene, though she didn't try to stop her. It was rare for a patient to show her scars within the first month and unheard of for it to happen on the first day...well at least with a personality like Raven had.

Raven didn't want to show her scars at all...but she would have to eventually now was as good a time as any...it certainly would stop her from a fair amount of conversation she wanted to avoid at all costs...still this woman was a psychiatrist ...she would know something was up.

Raven grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up to the bottom of her bra.

Selene's eye's went wide, she was shocked...but not disgusted.

"That..."Selene said slowly "Is a lot of scars..."

Raven covered herself back up and looked at Selene who was just now recovering.

"Well..."Selene said at last"It seems as if we will have a lot to talk about..."

6666666666666666666666666666

A new thing I'm gonna do...

**Fun Extra Stuff**: This will contain cool stuff, from funny or insightful one liners, to fun facts (Not as lame as it sounds)

**Note:**All one liners are(Unless otherwise labeled) provided by Mutedfaith .com in the humor section under one liners(Though not all are actually one line).

I'll only put five of these funny one liners here for now...if you like them I can put more:)

Note:I don't agree with some of these...but their all funny.

**1.**Death, taxes and depression: three things you can always depend on.

**2.**I say no to drugs. They just don't listen.

**3.**Of course I'm out of my mind! It's dark and scary in there!

**4.**Your not drunk if you can lie on the floor without holding on.

**5.**Reality is an illusion created by alcohol deficiency.

Hope you liked them, if you want more ask for them.

**Fun Facts:**Tara Strong, the girl who does Raven's voice also does alot of other character's you've probable heard before: Seem from Jak 3, she also did Keira in that game, but not the first two, she also did Rikku in Final Fantasy X and X-2, and the other side of her voice acting carrer is parts like Timmy Turner from Fairly Oddparents, Omi from Xiolin Showdown(I don't watch it so I may of spelt it wrong) and Dil from All Grown Up. There are probably more that I can't remember (If you at all care you can go to TV .com and search for Tara Strong's profile)

Hope you liked it. Please Read and Review.


	2. Getting Settled

**Saint Jude**

**Chapter 2:Getting Settled**

Yay! Reviews!

**nightwingluver: **Thanks, I hope you continue to read and review as I write.

**BlackDove682:** Well well well, if it isn't my favorite reviewer. I really hope this lives up to your high expectations, I appreciate your confidence in me. The whole idea is different too. So it's not going to be like Bad Memories. In that fic Raven was doing everything she could to hide her cutting and drinking, but here she's trying to stop. (The only problem I have is that I have no idea what the ending to the story will be...)

**Graciously Taken:** YUP, I AM

**IwuvMyKenshyPoo:**Thanks, and yes I cut...I've got a lot about it in my profile page. What's with the Billie Joe reference...

Okay I'm warning you that I'm having computer problems, I write all my fics on an old laptop I have and then put them on floppies to load them on my living room PC with the Internet. Problem is the living room PC is down so I'm actually uploading this chapter from my school. Add that to the fact that I didn't write nearly as much over the summer as I thought I would and it all adds up to you guys not getting another update for awile...sorry...

666666666666666666666666

"Well that should about do it" They were finishing up the evaluation now.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Selene asked this as she finished scribbling in Raven's psych. report.

Raven wanted nothing more then to say that she could find her own way around...but she knew she better not..."Sure..."

"Kay, just give me a moment to put down my recommendations then we're off" Selene was now almost franticly writing the report, she obviously didn't want to keep Raven waiting.

"Recommendations?" I thought you chose all the stuff yourself" Raven said this without really caring, she was just curious.

Selene stopped writing and looked over to Raven"...well officially I do...but not really. I say where I think you would be best off...but the higher ups can reject what I say without so much as an explanation, so it's more like a recommendation..."Selene just shrugged and got back to writing before adding "It's not like they over turn my decisions on a regular basis or anything...but they can..."

"Ok!" Selene said with a smile as she put all the file's under her arm and started walking to the door "Time for your tour finally"

When they exited her office Selene quickly ran over into the lobby which was right next to her office, and when she came out she no longer had Raven's psych. report. As soon as she returned to Raven, who was waiting in her office door way, she pointed down the hall past the doors that led to the lobby to a pair of doors that led further into the building and said "That's the dorm...we'll go there last, they should have your room ready by the time we make it back around here."

As they started walking Selene gave a quick explanation on the layout "It's like a giant egg...this hall way is like the shell, it goes all the was around. The rooms that lead outward are mostly people's offices" She pointed to a few of they doors ahead of them "Others are just things like storage closets and laundry rooms"

Raven was paying a moderate amount of attention to this, she would after all be living here for awile...it would be for the best if she could find her way around...still, she couldn't bring herself to give it her full attention.

"Most of the space on the inside is the dorm...like the first two thirds. And where it ends there's a hall way that cuts through the middle section...the remaining area is a multi-purpose room that we use for a lot of different stuff..."

The rest of the tour was uneventful, the only other things Raven remembered were the cafeteria and the secondary entrance to the garden.

"Well that's it" Selene said as they reached the door to the dorm.

"Thanks for the tour Selene...I appreciate it..."Raven normally wouldn't have said anything...but if she built a relationship with someone as important as her, well she would probably get out sooner...and it wasn't **so** bad, Selene was a hell of a lot better then she expected from this place.

"Don't mention it, your room should be ready by now, it will have your name on the sign outside it" Selene looked at Raven for a moment and then said in a compassionate voice "I know your not to happy about having to come here...but I honestly think it could help you...your timetable will be givin to you tomorrow...good luck"

And with that she left Raven to go off and find her room. The dorm was ok in the hallway, the walls were painted a great yellow, not to bright and not to pale. One of the first things Raven noticed was that none of the rooms had doors, she cursed inwardly at this, she knew this was a possibility, still...she really valued her privacy. The signs were on either side of every door, again Raven cursed inwardly 'Great!' She thought bitterly "I also have to put up with a roommate...'

Raven stopped when she reached a door halfway down the hall.

She read the sign closest to her.

Roth, Rei

Age:16

Substance abuse and behavioral issues guest

Raven stopped on the word 'Guest' she wondered what that was suppose to mean.

After she was done with hers Raven looked over to her roommates sign.

Yolkin, Collette

Age:16

Substance abuse and food issues guest

"Interesting name..."Raven said to herself

"That's a nice way to put it" A female voice said as a young woman appeared from the room. The girl was obviously Collette, she had black hair that was only a little longer then Raven's, she had baggy navy blue cargo pant's and a black t-shirt that had the word 'Korn' on it, but the K was backwards. That shirt spoke verses on this girls personality, Korn was a heavy metal band that Raven actually liked, Raven hated heavy metal, but she related a lot to what they sang about. This girl was almost as pale as Raven and the bags under her eyes rivaled her own.

"So you must the new girl..." Collette turned to read the sign with Raven's info on it "Rei...nice name"She complemented

"Thanks..." Raven said as she sized her up.

"Hell of a lot luckier then I was...Collette isn't to bad...but Yolkin? Makes me sound like an inbred hic" Collette then chuckled and said "Well you don't really care..."

"Do you have any questions?" Collette asked as she leaned against the doorway

Raven thought for a moment" What's with the word 'guest' on the signs"

Collette looked surprised "I'm impressed" She said as she smiled "I didn't notice that for over a week...they don't call us patients, or inmates...instead they try to make us feel more human by calling us 'guests'...it doesn't work on anyone with an IQ in the three digits...unfortunately that's pretty much you, me and only about two of the other girls here"

Raven thought it was best to fake a smirk at her new roommates joke.

"Sooooo..."Collette said as she read the rest of the sign "Substance abuse?" She asked questioningly "You don't look like a druggy"

"Alcohol" Raven said simply, Collette nodded and motioned Raven in "After you" She said in a bit of a mock seriousness, though she did allow Raven to enter first.

The room wasn't really big, or really small. On either side of the door was a dresser, just past them were desks with chairs and then a good sized bed on each side with a bedside table next to them. Each side was identical, with the exception then the right side was barren, while the left side looked very much lived on.

Raven knew she shouldn't bring this up, but it was going to bug her" You aren't going to ask me about the behavioral issues?"

Collette looked at her as she sat on her bed and smiled "That is by far the least specific thing they say, I like to have a good chance to guess what it is if you don't answer."

"If it says you have 'Substance abuse issues' there are only three things that could refer to, Prescription drugs, street drugs, or legal drugs like alcohol. If it says you have 'Food issues' like me, it again can only mean three things, Anorexic, Bulimic, or an overeater...and you can usually rule out at least one of those by how much they weigh..."

Raven pondered for a moment whether Collette was anorexic or bulimic before she continued

"But behavioral?...that's basically a widespread proxy. It can refer to anything from manic depression, but only if it's bad enough to interfere in your everyday life, to severe anger management problems"

"And there's a lot in-between too...Bipolar, and pathological liars too and then there's self-destruction..."

This caught Raven's attention, though she hid it "This is the one category that has a lot of stuff from the other's, there the people who abuse drugs to a point that after a month they have all but killed themselves, or someone who is taking an eating disorder to an extreme degree...and then there are my favorites...the people who engage in self-injury..."

Raven's heart stopped a moment before she could respond "Favorite's?"

"Don't get me wrong" Collette said quickly "I like the druggies, cause there like me but..."

"...I like the people who self-injure more, especially cutters"

Again it seemed like a very odd viewpoint to have.

"Why?" Raven asked, surprised slightly visible on her face

"There smart and creative" Collette said as she brought a hand up to scratch her chin, then quickly added "Plus, they provide the majority of the entertainment around here" After seeing Raven questioning look she elaborated "Way before I came here some cutter freaked out and stabbed herself in the wrist with a pencil, so the staff looked around for what they thought could be used as a weapon, they ended up taking away all the pencil's and pens. Because of that we now have to use felt tipped markers to do our homework. But one day, about two weeks after I first arrived another cutter freaked out and broke one of those little metal clips of the cap of her marker and slashed her arm. So once again the staff had to re-evaluate what could be used as a weapon. They now special order special markers that have no metal clips."

Collette took a moment before continuing "There are other things too...we are only aloud to use electric razors, and only under supervision because some girl broke a razor apart and used one of the blades on her wrist, she messed up some of the tendens or something and they had to amputate a finger..."

Raven was a bit in shock, she had never heard stories of real life cutters, only fictional stories.

One thing weighed on her mind the most though "If because of the cutters you've lost so much...why are they your favorites?"

Collette smiled and held in a chuckle "Its boring as hell in here...I'm willing to give up some stuff for a day of top-notch entertainment as all the highly skilled doctors scurry around looking in every nook and cranny to find what they could use to hurt themselves"

Collette looked Raven straight in the eye and asked her "Can you imagine anything funnier then a highly trained, highly skilled, and highly respected doctor on her hands and knees franticly looking under a bookcase?"

Raven just shrugged and asked "Why don't they have the caretakers do it?"

"Because" Collette said so fast she must have been anticipating the question "The caretakers have no idea of what to look for..."

"So...anything you want to do?" Collette asked after a few uncomfortable moments of silence.

"Sleep" Raven said in a tired voice, the car ride, then evaluation, then tour, then the explanation had Raven pretty damn tired.

To Raven's surprise Collette smiled and nodded "Most people do"

6666666666666666666666666666666666

Authors Note:There you go, I should probably have the next chapter up in a reasonable amount of time, though after that….


	3. First Day, 7:45am10:50am

**Saint Jude**

**Chapter 3:First day:7:45am-10:50am**

Oh, by the way, in this fic Raven isn't a lesbian, but a few of the girls will be. So I just thought I'd clarify, because the only other fic I have out is a yuri, so after this chapter a few of you might have believed that this was going to be one too...but it's not.

Just to warn you I have a very important Authors note at the bottom of this chapter, so after your done reading don't forget about it.

666666666666666666666666666

Raven was in the cell again, it was dark and cold, and she was hurting. The source of her pain was now in the corner of her cell putting his clothes back on. She was laying in the middle of the floor on her back, her legs were still spread rather wide, and there was a puddle of bodily fluids around her crotch...red and a little white...

She just lay there...staring up at the stone ceiling with vacant eye's.

Raven had learned that some of the men only liked it when she struggled, so if she didn't struggle, they would eventually leave here alone. She had already gotten three men to stop coming...this man getting dressed in the corner of her cell was hopefully never coming back...he seemed pissed that she hadn't resisted again...he hadn't even bothered to finish up...just pulled out, hit her across the face, and started getting dressed while muttering curse words.

He was now leaving the room, the giant rusted metal door opened, light flooded the room as a gust of cold air rushed in, Raven knew he was watching to see her reaction...so she made none, instead she just lay there, bathed in a yellow light that revealed every bruise, and every cut, as the cool air caressed every inch of her naked and abused body, and she stared at the ceiling with vacant eyes.

She heard the man give an angry grunt at her lack of response as he slammed the door shut, Raven waited until she heard the lock slide into place to insure he wasn't going to barge in again before she allowed her emotions to return.

Still she just lay there as silent tears rolled down her face...as well as she could hide it, she still felt as though her body was on fire and her soul was being ripped apart every time she was raped. But there was nothing she could do, she had tried to kill herself, that had only made things worse, she couldn't escape...so Raven did the only thing she could. She rolled over on her side, curled into the fetal position, put her hands between her legs to slow the bleeding, and she cried...

66666666666666666666666666666

_Gasp _Raven shot up breathing heavily as she tried to place where she was.

Her heart beat slowed when she realized where she was, but her breathing, though slowing, was still hurried. It took another minute to realize that the room was dark, all the lights in the bedrooms were off, and the only light that shown in was from some rather soft lights in the hallway, so soft in fact that they must have been night lights.

"Bad dream?" A slightly groggy voice asked from the other side of the room.

It took Raven a second longer to remember who this voice belonged to.

"Yea, it's nothing though...sorry if I woke you..."Raven said apologetically as she realized it must have been pretty late.

"Don't worry, I'm a really light sleeper, besides.."Collette looked over at her clock "...it's almost time to get up anyway.."

Raven looked over at the clock on her rather bare bedside table, it read '7:49'

"What time do they make us get up?"Raven asked, thinking she couldn't possible slept through the entire night.

"Eight o'clock...then we have twenty minutes to get ready before breakfast"Collette said this as she swung her legs out of bed, so she was sitting on the edge.

Collette started scratching the back of her head lazily when she started talking agian "You know, I'm actually surprised you slept this late...usualy when people first get here they take a quick hour long nap...at the vary latest they would wake up at like two in the morning or something...you must have been pretty fuckin tired to sleep for almost fourteen hours"

"I guess..."Raven said as she brought her hand up to her forehead to wipe away the sweat.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"Collette asked in a concerned voice.

"What? Oh, yea, I'm sure"Raven said as she took a deep breath.

"Guess I should get dressed..."

666666666666666666666666666666

Raven was slowly making her way out of her room with Collette firmly in front of her. Raven purposely did not look at any of the other girls, she was to tired to speculate accurately about anyone, she hated this, she over slept...so now she would be sluggish for her entire first day...

Collette lead Raven though the doors on the other side of the dorms, they came out in a hallway, right across from them were a pair of open double doors.

"That's the all purpose room..."Raven said aloud as she remembered the floor plan as explained by Selene.

"Wow...not only did you take the tour...you remembered it"Collette was obviously impressed.

Raven blushed at the sudden complement.

"It is the the multi-purpose room...one of it's many incarnations is the dining hall..."

As they walked into the room Raven saw what must have been near forty girls at tables, chatting and eating away.

A shocked expression appeared on Raven face at the large number of girls in the room.

"It can be pretty overwhelming at first...you were probably expecting like a dozen girls, right?"

Raven didn't know what she had expected, not this for sure. So she just nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we need to eat...well I do at least.."With that Collette grabbed Raven's hand and lead her over to a line up.

Some temp. tables had been set up near a wall in the room, a door in the side was open to reveal a kitchen, there was also a large glassless window that connected the kitchen to the rest of the room.

As the line moved up, Raven caught sight of breakfast, waffles, Raven smiled inwardly at this familiar food, the smile soon vanished.

Thinking of waffles made her think of of Cyborg, and thinking of Cyborg made her think of the team...and at the moment, she **really** didn't want to think of them.

Raven staked her plate and turned, her heart sunk, where was she going to sit? None of the tables were empty. The only person she knew was Collette...and she was already seated, Raven didn't want to impose on her new roommate.

Raven was snapped out of her trance as her arm was grabbed and pulled, almost causing her to spill her tray. It took a second to realize that it was Collette, and that she was dragging her over to her table.

As soon as they came to a stop Collette held out a hand showing the group at the table and said "This is your group therapy group..."

"Everyone, this is Rei"

They all have a half hearted wave before Raven could ask "How do you know if this is my group?'

Collette responded by holding out a peice of paper. Raven looked at it, it was her time table "How did you?"Raven started

"I ran into Selene in the hallway when I went to the bathroom...she told me to give it to you...funny, must have slipped my mind..."Collette's smirk at the end made it clear that she had not forgotten.

"So...you gonna sit?"Collette said as she pulled out a chair for Raven right between herself and a rather drained looking girl.

Raven sat down and just as she was about to start eating, Collette started talking again

"Let me introduce you to the group...which I'm also in by the way" Raven's spirits rose slightly at this, she wasn't going to be in a room of complete strangers at least. Raven had really tried to avoid group in the first place. The only thing she had talked to Selene about on there car ride here was if it were possible to get her out of it...but that was not possible...

Collette then went about introducing the rest of the girls "Well you already know me, the girl on your other side is Sandy(She pointed to the rather drained looking blonde next to Raven, she was extremely pale, and the smile she showed Raven looked extremely forced), the redhead next to her is Sophia(She pointed to the only redhead Though the red was so deep it was obviously dyed, it was darker then blood in the group, she flashed a sincere and somewhat coy smile at the mention of her name, she seemed to be one of the more layed back of the group), next to her is Mary(She pointed to a rather beautiful girl, she had bright blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and a beautiful figure, she shone one of the most perfect smiles Raven had ever seen at the sound of her name) and last, but not least, Samantha...though we just call her Sam (She pointed now to the girl on the other side of herself, Sam was the most normal looking girl at the table, black hair that stoped a little below her shoulders, hazel eye's and a slightly cocky smirk on her face...she looked like every normal teenager in America...)

Raven sat down with her meal as the other girls started to chat amongst themself.

"So how's Renea doing in the adults wing?"One of the girls asked Collette, Raven couldn't remember if the girl was Mary or Sam. That question was pushed out of her mind by another.

"Adults wing?"Raven asked slightly shyly.

Collette looked at her with a slightly puzzled look. "I thought you took the tour"

"It was kind of rushed..."Raven blushed slightly at her lack of knowledge.

"Ok, did you see a pair of double doors that you didn't get a explanation for?" Collette asked

Raven couldn't remember, she after all, didn't pay much attention. So she just nodded in agreement.

"Ok, those go to the other two wings of this place, this wing is for anyone under the age of 18, there's no minimum age to come here, so every once in awhile we get some little eight year old girl in here..."

This shocked Raven, eight? They sent people that young to a live in mental hospital?

Collette continued "One of the other wings is basically the exact same as this wing, but for people 18 and over. Thats the wing we were talking about. A friend of ours just turned 18 and she was moved there last week..."

"What's the third wing?"Raven asked, her curiosity peeked

"The residential wing...if you have no chance of ever getting out they stick you in there, regardless of your age..."

While Raven was a bit worried that there was a 'full time, never leave' type place just feet from her...the fact that she wasn't bad enough to be put there did make her feel better.

And in her present situation, that was the best to hope for...

To feel...just a little bit better...

66666666666666666666666666

The rest of the meal went rather fast, Raven opted not to join in any of the conversation topics. She after all, still knew very little about this place, and even less about the people.

They were now heading down the hall, they had group now, Raven was reluctantly near the front of the group. She wanted to stay near Collette, unfortunately Collette liked to be at the front of the group.

As they entered the group room Raven took a look around.

There were cabinets along the wall, a desk was off to the side, it was rather messy and there was about three bathrooms worth of cosmetics strewn over it, in the middle of the room were a group of chairs.

As Raven was studying the room the other girls took there respective seats.

This left Raven standing alone in the doorway as the therapist walked in.

"Oh, you must be Rei"Raven's first thought as she saw the woman who was suppose to be the source of authority in the room was 'My god, she must have been **really** smart if they let her graduate the day she hit puberty'

She did indeed look like she was younger then most of the girls in the group, if Raven had to guess her age, she would say 14 15...maybe 16 tops.

"I guess since we have a new girl we should go around and introduce ourselfs"The shrink said as she took a seat in the nicest chair.

"Actually we already did that..."Raven blushed slightly as she said this, a new person, one who holds a great deal of authority over her (Despite how she looks) and the first thing she says to her is a correction...not good.

"Oh, good, then I suppose you should take your seat"At this Raven realized that she was the only one standing in the room, she cursed inwardly, not only was she embarrassed, but this would seem as if she wasn't ready to co-operate, this might keep her here longer...but surely they would look at the whole, not just one incident...

Raven took a seat in the only available chair. As the shrink introduced herself "I guess I'm the only one in the room you haven't met, I'm Jaime"

Raven had to hold back a smirk, even her name sounded like it belonged to a teenager.

"I guess since basic introductions are already done we should start, Rei, do you want to tell us about yourself?"

Raven cringed inwardly, she didn't want to talk at all, but she couldn't just say nothing, she would seem uncooperative.

In the end Raven opted for silence and simply shook her head 'No'

Jaime nodded and said "It's alright, you can just listen for today"

Raven nodded, she was glad, because she **really** didn't want to retell her story so soon after telling the titans, then showing Selene her scars.

The entire session seemed like it dragged on forever despite the fact that they took a fifteen minute break after the first hour, but that might because Raven felt awkward just sitting in her chair not talking while everyone told the group some of there most private secrets, Raven could never imagine telling anyone but the titans her story, though after how it turned out with that, she would be more reluctant to tell even them, and it also gave Raven a chance to learn more about the other girls.

(AN:You might want to refer to the first descriptions of these girls so you can more easily remember them)

Sophia appeared to have a drug problem, and a behavioral problem that Raven doubted very much was cutting.

It seemed as Ravens guess about Mary having an eating disorder was accurate, there was something else, but she didn't talk about it enough for Raven to get a sense of what it was.

Samantha, or 'Sam', seemed to also have a drug problem, but Raven got the sense that it might have just been an excuse to get her in so they could deal with her 'Behavioral problem'. Raven thought this because it seemed that every time she talked, it was about how her parents hated her friends and that it was her business who she spent her time with, and every time Jaime tried to change the subject, though it never worked, all it really did was piss Sam off.

Sandy...well she seemed to want to talk even less then Raven. So Raven had no idea why she was here. The only thing that was for certain, she **really** didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, what do I have next?"Raven said to herself as she walked out into the hallway.

"Studying" Collette said as she stuck up behind her.

Raven looked at her schedule "Ha, it says 'Individual therapy'"

"I know, but you don't start 1 on 1 until your second day, so you just have study hall to do...but they never get school work until at least the second day so it should be called 'reading time' cause that's all they will let you do"

Raven nodded, then asked "Why wait a day?"

"It's so all the shrinks trying to crawl in your mind doesn't shock you...at least not until the second day..." Collette chuckled at the last part.

"But wait.."Raven said as she looked at her timetable again "It says 'Study hall' for right after lunch.."

"Yea, I hope you like reading..."

"Are these things completely random?"Raven asked marveling at how unorganized this place was, Raven was under the impression that this place was one of the best ones.

"Not completely random...they have to have all the members of a group therapy session having group at the same time...that would be weird huh? having group, but everyone else is set to have at another time so your like the only one there"

"Also we have to have study hall every day, most of us after all legally have to go to school. The last parameter is that they always have study hall **after** individual therapy, so your not super irritated from home work...but besides that, ya, completely random"

Just then Collette looked at her watch and her eyes went huge "Shit! I'm late for anger management, um, k, study hall is in the library, go down the hallway and you'll see it. there's a sign over the top, if you run across the double doors to the residential wing you've gone to far k?"

As soon as Raven nodded Collette was off, leaving a slightly confused Raven in her wake as she ran down the hall.

Raven followed Collette's instructions, she remembered the library was closed when Selene gave her the tour. It was only a moment before she came across the double doors with a a sign over that read 'The Dr. B. Bright Memorial Library'

Raven entered and was immediately struck with the fact that this room had not been intended to be a library. It was certainly large enough, but instead of the standard square shape, it was rectangular. It did at least seem to have a good selection though.

As Raven headed of to one of the bookshelves a very sweet old lady appeared from one of the back rooms.

"Oh, your a new face.."

"Uh, I was told to come her for study hall"

"Yes that's right, oh where are my manners, I'm Altena, the librarian"

"I'm Rei, this is my first day here..."

"I assumed that dear, since I received no paperwork that means your school hasn't sent over your homework yet, so you'll just have to read for today"

Raven nodded, she wondered what they were going to do when they didn't receive any work tomorrow, after all she didn't go to school, not that she needed to, Raven had an IQ of above 200, and a mind for literature, not to mention a photographic memory.

She walked over to a bookcase that was filled with old leather bound books, Raven grabbed one and was surprised when she read the title, 'The Divine Comedy: The Inferno'

this was one of Raven's fav. books, she walked over to a rather comfy looking couch and sat down as she opened the book, the publishing date revealed that this copy was second edition of the english version. Raven had a third edition, but in the original spanish.

As Raven started reading she gained a little more respect for this place, hell, any place that had a vintage copy of Dante's work couldn't be all bad.

66666666666666666666666666666666

Okay, unfortunately I have no will to write and no inspiration, and no time to write it. It all adds up to the fact you won't be seeing a new chap for awile.. Now don't worry, I will continue, but it may take awile...this is actually just a snippet of what I have written, I wanted to write a chapter that had her entire first day in it...but then I worked out what her time table would be and ended up realizing that it would take like 50 pages to do her entire first day so I'm going to break it up...actually I'll give you her time table below (Keep in mind that a few things might change, and I haven't worked out what will happen in those spots that say Day 1 on the other days)

**Time Table**

8:00am: Wake up

8:00am-8:20am: Getting ready

8:20am-8:45am: BREAKFAST

8:45am-8:55am: Getting ready for and heading to class

8:55am-9:40am: (Day 1) Group therapy

9:40am-9:50am: BREAK

9:50am-10:35am: (Day 1) Group therapy (Continued)

10:35am-10:40am: Get to next Period

10:40am-11:25am: (Day 1) Individual therapy

11:25am-11:35am: BREAK

11:35am-12:20pm: (Day 1) Individual therapy (Continued)

12:20pm-1:20pm: LUNCH/BREAK

1:20pm-2:05pm: (Day 1) Study Hall

2:05pm-2:15pm: BREAK

2:15pm-3:30pm: (Day 1) Study Hall (Continued)

3:30pm-3:35pm: Get to next Period

3:35pm-4:20pm: (Day 1) Anger Management

4:20pm-4:30pm: BREAK

4:30pm-5:15pm: (Day 1) Anger Management (Continued)

5:15pm-6:30pm: Outdoor Activities

6:30pm-7:15pm: DINNER

7:15pm-Respective lights out: FREE TIME


End file.
